shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Awesome!
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Subarashii page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marcus Junior (Talk) 18:11, February 20, 2011 Subarashii Hey man, I've looked over your character, really nice! I've also done some spelling and grammar changes like you asked. Maybe you can incorporate this into your character page for a more organised look. Anyways, cheers Pandawarrior 18:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No worries! No, I don't know any other colour besides the given one, I really don't know how these templates work :-D Maybe ask Marcus Junior, he was the one that designed it and started this wiki. Pandawarrior 18:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets see for subarashii: Higly polite and laid back swordsman and user of rokushiki techiques that has the habit to put jester hats in the right arms of defeated enemyes. Seems wacky enough. Your in if you want to MJDS 20:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Timeline We are following the manga timeline. Pandawarrior 20:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Basically what you do is you download the picture you want to insert to your computer, then go to the page you want to put the picture in, click on "edit", select where you want to place the picture then click the photo button on top of the page, a couple of buttons left of "template", upload the picture you want to, write a caption and boom you have a photo. Hope that helps, otherwise just tell me what photo you want where and I'll upload it. Pandawarrior 20:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems like you managed it! Nice Jolly Roger!!! Sure! Did you have something in mind?Galcion 16:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Elana and Burton Your idea sounds great. I'll add it my character's history. I'll elaborate a little bit about their training and sparring, they ultimately end up in tie at 3000 wins for each, if that's ok with you.Galcion 04:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Might be a Problem . . . Yo Dude! You left a link to chapter 20 on my talk page, but as i clicked on it it sent me to a blank page saying there is no text there yet . . . Just saying so you know that there might be something wrong dude but yeh looking forward to actually reading it when it is there ;D 1NF3RNO 08:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) message Dude you left about six of the same messages :L could you do me a favour and check out the pages i made especially this one as i pray someone votes him for yonkou Nova Blade the chapters !! Yo Dude !! Thanks for what you sed about Nova it means alot :') also dwry bout the whole 60 message thing lol but i have only recently started on this wiki and i havent read the first chapter of your characters story :/ so i was wondering if you could be really cool and send me the link to chapter one so i may read it from chapter one through to 20. P.s. im going to look through all your characters tommorow as i have a day off and il comment on em all :P once again cheers dude :) 1NF3RNO 21:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!! now i get it dude aha alright il check subarishii out when im next on :) 1NF3RNO 21:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit It's true that I made a lot of devil fruit but that's not the case of what I have been doing for the last hour. I was just adding links to the devil fruits. That's all. And yes, I will stay away from your devil fruit. It's quite interesting. I might just take it......but the temptation...must resist...must focus on something else....Oooo! Shiny! You had a similar idea like Ora Ora no Mi? P.S. Please leave your signature everytime you leave a message so I know who is leaving a message. Thanks.FoolishMortalFOOL 01:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey how did you make that chart/table thing with all your characters pictures and names in it? Do you just make a table or is there a template you use? Galcion 00:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Skyline and Jester Pirate's xD Yeah maybe they could meet on an island while the skyline pirates are at the bar in the middle of the island. it could be a filler arc where Nova and subarashii get stuck in a cave or summin and the rest of the crew have to get along to get nova and subarashii out xD then nova could teach subarashii something secret or unique and then Subarashii doesnt show that until another arc when he is against a really tough bad guy or something lol xD 1NF3RNO 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure dude i don't mind if you do it ^.^ also could you show me what youve done once youve done it so i can tell you if there are any things that the Skyline pirates do that they would never do even though there probably wont be lol :L 1NF3RNO 17:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Chapters Next time when you realese a chapter , do it by creating a new page ; and add a suitable category ; thanks a lot :) : You have made predictions too , havent ya ? just copy them to here ! Pictures I take pictures of my drawings. Galcion 02:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and Siegfried from Soul Calibur, right? I'll read over the appearance info on his page and draw a few models and see which you like best. If there's anything else specific you want, just tell me. And no I didn't get the table. I copied it, and it got to be a pain trying to fix the right sizes of the pics and all, so I figured I'd wait until I have a day that I know I'm not doing anything and would just play with it. Galcion 03:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, here's what I've come up with. Tell me if you like it or want some changes and I'll see what I can do. Galcion 01:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Youkou vs. Supreme Pirates 1NF3RNO proposed that we have the site's yonkou fight against the Supreme Pirates (that I have created) and I think we should do it. This would be an EPIC WAR! 1NF3RNO already asked for Nova to fight against Monster. So do you want your Youkou to fight against 2nd God, Black Death, Shade D. Evil, or Leader?FoolishMortalFOOL 20:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Leader ChopperFan wants Marcus Soarian to fight against Shade D. Evil. As for Leader, Subarashii can fight against him if you want but don't think Leader is that weak. I have not developed his profile yet but I'll tell you about him now. Leader is physically the weakest of the Supreme Pirates but the smartest of the crew b/c of his DF abililty. While his Baka Baka Beam does not work on Stupid People, he still records the info in their mind and retain in his memory. Basically, he learn the fighting style and past memories of anyone he uses his Baka Baka Beam on. So he can predict what moves of anyone who he uses his Baka Baka Beam on. The trouble is that he has used this move on a lot of strong people he has defeated using the Baka Baka Beam. So that means he is a master in many martial arts and usage of weapons. FoolishMortalFOOL 03:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, Leader's recording and knowing his opponent's moves does not work like Kevin from Ben 10. However, just b/c he knows many marital arts and can copy Subashiii's, doesn't mean that his attacks are the exact same as Subashiii's. It maybe slower or faster, stronger or weaker, but he won't have the same experience or same as Subarashii's but the scary part of his recording and copying other's people moves is NOT that he can perform them as well but he knows what will they do in each moment since he had recorded their memories of battle.FoolishMortalFOOL 04:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) As for writing for the battle, please wait b/c I have to write for all 6 members of the Supreme Pirates and their DF abilities and attacks and maybe as well for their behavior and actions in the Yonkou vs. Supreme Pirates Battle. Also, please look at 1N3ERNO's user talk page to see how we plan out the battles so far.FoolishMortalFOOL 04:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yonkou vs Supreme Pirates Hey, your character is a yonkou so if you have any ideas for the battle/war then put them on here, http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1NF3RNO/Yonkou_vs_Supreme_Pirate%27s 1NF3RNO 16:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) msn yeah dude i do have msn although i dont give it out on any sites so if you send me yours il add you :) added!! xD Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) gagoiru gagoiru the gagoiru gagoiru no mi is a mythical zoan. it basically transforms the user into human-gargoyle and full gargoyle. stregnth stronger than super human and enhanced speed. also breathes fire. thats basically it :P Generalzer0 00:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!! Hustle ya bustle with the next chapter!! I REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLY WANNA READ IT >.< that is all :P 1NF3RNO 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Your question Well, that is a good question but it goes Nova first name and Blade Surname :) xD any other questions feel free to ask xD 1NF3RNO 18:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Drake and Subarashii Hey!! Ive put that drake is defeated by his dad before he trains Subarashii and that defeat is the reason he washes ashore on the island suba's on, he then leaves to go back to the island in hope his father is there so that he may defeat him, only when he get's there its too late resulting in a suicidal form, then a couple of years later he ends up joining the skyline pirates etc. 1NF3RNO 19:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey That's alright man! I figured you must be away or something seeing as you hadnt been on in a while lol Also no problem about the whole Drake thing! i was wondering after him and subarashii fight could Drake show his face to subarashii by taking off his helmet and showing the reason why he must kill his dad and why he left subarashii! :P 1NF3RNO 20:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I writ in Drake's history that he vows never to show his face again until he defeats his father . . sooooo, how about this, Drake made his own armor out of resources on the island (although it wasnt that good an armor) but blacked out and thus where the subarashii stuff comes in, then seeing as he was training Subarashii, Subarashii would work on a new armor for drake each time he stopped training, he could also always nag Drake about his armor and then drake could get given the armor by suba the night before he leaves? then making his leaving that much sadder as when he changes into that armor he shows suba his face and the eyepatch and shizz, and then leaves the next day as you said making it all that harder to leave and making the moment they reunite that much emotional!! BTW I demand you put up the next chapter soon MR!! XD 1NF3RNO 21:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] Nova's Techniques Well, I have a lot of moves listed in his DF page if you want to check it out, Hika Hika no Mi - although i don't mind if you add a couple more as i'm curious to see what else can be put into it!! xD 1NF3RNO 07:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Sounds good I like that Idea. We shall do just that Roronoa Senshi' 12:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC)